Vital Discussion
by Ace Trainer Alicia
Summary: Post-Fate of the Gods. The Guthixians were none too pleased with the World Guardian's decisions so far, and they want to make it known. But they're hardly the only problem she'll have to face! Oneshot


The wind whistled softly in the warm Taverley afternoon as the druids went about their daily business. A few of them looked up from their work to wave hello as they spotted the World Guardian making her way down the path, hair bouncing behind her as she walked.

Jaina did her best to wave back as she passed, though her mind was elsewhere. Just this morning, a letter from Thaerisk Cemphier had arrived for her, saying there were serious matters to be discussed and that she should come by immediately. What did he need her help with this time? What sort of adventure would she end up on? Was Crux Eqal involved? What were they even doing now that Lucien was dead?

Lucien… She half missed the murderous bastard, she had to admit. For one, as bad as Lucien had been, Sliske was far worse in terms of being an unstoppable and terrifying enemy. For another, she had wished to at least have a hand in defeating him herself, and avenge the six heroes. Mostly, though, it was the fact that he was a reminder of a simpler time, when the world hadn't had gods duking it out in her hometown and leaving terrible messes everywhere. On the other hand, whatever Lucien would've done had he lived would've probably been worse than that…

"Jaina," a voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts. Turning towards the voice, she saw Thaerisk beckoning from the window of his house.

She hurried inside and nodded to him in greeting. "Hello, Thaerisk—I'm here about your letter!"

"Ah, yes… meet me upstairs. This discussion must remain private." Thaerisk quietly closed the windows before he headed upstairs, and Jaina followed behind him.

When she got upstairs, she saw that Kaqemeex was there as well, sitting quietly in a chair. What was he doing here? Well, apparently this didn't involve Crux Eqal…

Thaerisk motioned towards another chair, waiting for Jaina to sit before taking his place across from her. "I'm sure you're wondering what it is that I called you here for."

"Of course," she said, nodding emphatically. "I-I'm happy to help if you need it…"

Thaerisk shook his head. "This is a matter regarding you, Jaina. I regret that we haven't had the chance to discuss it sooner—we believed it best to allow you time to mourn the loss of Guthix."

Before Jaina could say anything, he continued, his voice grim. "Do you not understand the importance of maintaining balance? Are you still determined to go against your heritage, your duty as World Guardian, your parents' memory, all in the name of love? And for a Mahjarrat, no less!"

Jaina's eyes grew wide, and she couldn't help but gasp. "How… how did you know that?"

"I've known for awhile now, as have the Guardians of Guthix," Thaerisk said. "Do you recall what you said in Guthix's chambers, when you claimed loyalty to the Zarosians over us?"

Jaina tensed up, feeling her stomach knotting a bit. She didn't want to have to think about that day, not any more than she absolutely had to, but she wasn't quite sure what Thaerisk meant. Closing her eyes, she thought back to that moment…

* * *

She was standing in the middle of the crowded chamber, worn and wearied from the earlier battles with the invading forces. Strands of purple hair hung in her eyes; her hair ties had been broken during the fighting at some point. She wasn't sure when or how, and that was the last thing that mattered now.

Had it really been such a short time ago that it was just her and the Guthixians? It felt like days, weeks even. They had all been so joyous, cheering for the newly made Guardian of Guthix; several druids had told her how lucky she was, how they wished her parents could have been there to see her just then.

Most of the druids were shaking in fear now, and Jaina thought she could hear a few whispers about how frightening the Zarosians were—not very well, though, since Saradomin's murderous harpy was screeching furiously about something. She could understand the druids' fears—it was hard not to fear Nex, and Char could certainly be terrifying as well—but Zilyana was honestly the scariest one there at the moment. However fearsome the druids might find the Mahjarrat and Nex, they weren't the ones who were desperate to charge in and murder Guthix like a rabid hellhound. At least the Icyene commander appeared to be incapacitated for the moment, thank Zaros…

Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, she looked up at the scene, her gaze falling on Azzanadra almost immediately. How strong and noble he looked now… she wasn't sure he could see her at the moment, but that was probably for the better given how worn down she felt.

It had seemed so hopeless before he'd arrived with the others… even if they somehow managed to wipe out all of Zilyana's forces, the invaders would almost certainly keep coming, and coming, and coming… and she would run out of runes eventually, if she wasn't killed or injured before that. Now her fellow Zarosians could surely turn the tide…

"It is no use fighting anymore, Zilyana," Azzanadra was saying. "Unlike you, we planned ahead, and have an agent planted closer to Guthix than any of us could be. Jaina?" He turned his gaze to her, and she froze, feeling her face grow hot. "Would you be so kind as to lead us to Guthix?"

Juna sharply hissed. "Mahjarrat! Do not filthy this place with your lies!" she spat vehemently, her tone causing Jaina to wince. "Jaina is a faithful Guardian of Guthix; she would never betray all we have defended!"

Jaina looked down at her feet, purposefully letting her hair fall back in her eyes. She was feeling a little sick now; she hated to admit that she really would be betraying the Guthixians if she told the truth. She kind of had deceived them… And they were all looking up to her, wanting her to lead them…

"Oh you naïve creature," Azzanadra said, his voice still quite confident, "do you honestly think this intelligent, worthy human would side with you, with your ridiculous notions of balance?"

Shakily Jaina glanced back up at him, pulling her hair back out of her eyes, her face feeling even hotter than before. He still believed in her now, even knowing that she had grown up Guthixian! He was counting on her, placing hope in her, as he'd always done…

He looked at Jaina again, and it seemed to her that he was half addressing her personally. "She is better than that. She knew our plan from the beginning."

She gazed back at him, shaking a little where she stood, trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks. Hearing how much he believed in her never failed to give her a boost of confidence, and now was no exception even with her sense of dread.

Juna started to protest, but Zilyana broke in. "Has it occurred to you," she snarled, "that perhaps we'll learn the truth if you simply ask the stupid brat what her intentions are? She's right there!"

"Very well," said Juna. "What is it you intend to do now, Jaina? Do you wish to protect Guthix, to save the world from the lesser gods?"

"Do you wish to awaken him?" Azzanadra asked. "To learn all that such a powerful being could teach?"

"Or perhaps you want to kill him?" Zilyana sounded more like she was giving an order than asking a question. "To pave the way for his betters?"

The chamber grew eerily quiet, and suddenly all eyes were on Jaina. Her heart was racing, and a shiver surged up her spine as she felt the scrutiny from all sides.

She still felt terrible about what needed to be done, but she knew in her heart what was right. Much as she would hate to upset the Guthixians, Guthix wasn't her god anymore; it would be far worse to betray her cause, hurt her allies, all for a hopeless battle she couldn't win… especially with Azzanadra counting on her so much, she couldn't let him down…

"I want to wake Guthix," she declared. "And I'm sorry, but I have to tell the truth—I'm Zarosian now. I converted not that long ago."

Immediately the Guthixians let out a collective gasp, most of them staring at her in stunned shock. There was a moment of awkward silence before any of them spoke.

"Jaina, how could you do this?" Kaqemeex had never sounded so sad. "We all believed in you…"

"Guthix believed in you," Death added. "He gave you his power!"

"Wait! Please! We are not your enemy!" Jaina's eyes were wide, and her voice practically echoed off the chamber walls. "We mean Guthix no harm—why would I want to hurt the god of my childhood? And we can't fight forever…"

Fiara shook her head disapprovingly. "You would truly surrender so easily?"

"It's not that! Please, listen to reason!" Jaina had to pause to take a deep breath. "Do you truly think the invaders will stop coming until Guthix is either awake or dead? Have you seen their determination? Our supplies will only last so long—what happens when I run out of runes? Or if I'm sniped off by some archer? I can't throw my life away fighting an endless battle we can't win, not when I could meet the god of my childhood… That alone is an opportunity I never thought I'd have!"

She sighed and lowered her eyes. "I do want to meet him and learn from him, but that's only a small part of it—I want to meet my new god, too. It's important that Zaros be allowed to return, to right the wrongs that led to the God Wars in the first place, wrongs that my friends and allies here were there to see…"

Her voice had stopped shaking, and she slowly raised her head. "I'll always revere Guthix; he did a lot of good for the world, and he was a big part of my childhood. But I can't betray my l—" She stopped suddenly, her face very red, and it took her a moment to regain her composure. "I can't betray my lord. You fight for your god's cause, and I fight for mine."

Everyone started talking at once again, exchanging glances and staring at Jaina. The Guthixians in particular seemed much more heated than before.

If Death had had any eyebrows left, both would have been raised sharply. "That was not what she was going to say."

"You don't think she's lying?" Valluta asked, giving him a puzzled look. "What would she gain from lying about secretly being Zarosian this whole time?"

"I don't mean that she's lying," said Death. "I can simply tell that she has… other reasons for having converted. I have guided enough mortals to the afterlife to understand them rather well."

"Poor young fool," Chaeldar muttered, shaking her head. "She should know better…"

"It is fortunate that her parents did not have to witness this," Kaqemeex said sadly. "Poor little Yaketysax, may she rest in peace—she would have been so brokenhearted."

"No doubt Daelin Katarn would have also certainly have found his daughter's… unusual tastes rather disturbing, to say the least," Thaerisk added.

"Jaina, you have no idea what you're doing," Juna finally said. "You will unleash a new God War!"

A loud bang sounded from the wall before Jaina could protest, and the Guthixians turned towards the sound in horror. Juna hissed furiously as she spotted the crack in the wall.

"There's someone in there… they have uncovered the path to Guthix! This was a trick to stall us while our backs were turned!"

Azzanadra was shaking his head. "This was not in our plan… Jaina, you must reach Guthix! Go, now!"

Jaina didn't need to be told twice. She suspected that whoever had gotten in there didn't mean well—she had to act quickly, get there first before something happened…

She squeezed through the crack and took off running, staff in hand, Death and Valluta pursuing her.

* * *

Trying to shake the memory out of her head, Jaina blinked in confusion. "I-I do remember… I admitted my true loyalty to everyone—which was truly terrifying, actually, but it had to be done—but I never said anything about…"

"You didn't need to say it outright," Thaerisk said. "Even if your body language hadn't given it away, you very nearly did say it. We were not that easily fooled."

"I found it rather hard to believe, at first," Kaqemeex chimed in. "I admit that I still don't want to believe it… Jaina, what do you think your dear mother would have thought? And your father?"

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Jaina nearly shouted, her tone defensive. "You think I don't still miss them both? That I don't wonder what it would've been like had they lived, had I been able to tell them of my adventures?"

"I would hope you don't believe they would have approved of you turning away from Guthix and to some unfamiliar god in the name of love," said Thaerisk, "and certainly not for a Mahjarrat. You do remember all that Lucien did?"

"T-that's not why I converted!" she snapped. "And Lucien isn't representative of his entire race, any more than scumbags like Grayzag or that old bastard in Draynor are representative of humans!"

Thaerisk shook his head. "You don't need to get so upset; we merely wish to guide you onto the right path. Perhaps they may not all be Lucien, but you were personally at their ritual. You saw the fearsome power they wield, saw how ambitious and deadly they can be… This is a race that sacrifices one of their own for the sake of gaining greater power for themselves!"

He sighed sadly. "Jaina, please, don't let your emotions blind you. He may not be a threat to humanity… yet, anyway, but he is still using you for his own ends!"

Jaina paused to take a breath before she spoke this time. "If you're talking about Zaros, I wanted to help with that of my own free will! Have you not considered that I might have converted because I truly believe in the ways of Zaros?"

"Why did you convert, if not for love?" Kaqemeex asked. "You never seemed unhappy with the ways of Guthix before."

Jaina looked down at her hands, taking a moment to collect her thoughts before she tried to explain. She could only hope that the druids would understand a teensy bit.

"I-I wasn't unhappy, at first," she said. "I always believed that Guthix would forever protect the world, protect everyone… I just wasn't a devoted or proper Guthixian, you know? I thought there might be more to life than just striving for balance… and whenever I passed through Taverley, through here, I-I couldn't help but miss my parents terribly… Even looking at the stone circle made me want to cry…"

She shakily looked up, though she didn't meet either of the druids' gazes. "As I went adventuring, I started hearing about how there were more than three gods—it was truly fascinating that there could be more than just Saradomin, Zamorak, and Guthix out there, and I wanted to know more. About Armadyl, about the desert gods, about Seren, even about the monkey goddess… and then of course there was Zaros, when I first discovered his name in the ruins east of Varrock.

"It actually wasn't Azzanadra who first taught me about Zaros; it was some bandits in a little desert village. They're a little… wary… of outsiders, but once you get to know them they're truly good people! They have wonderful kebabs, and you should see their dances! Anyway, I grew more interested in Zaros not long after I… um, performed a good deed for them, so I visited their town when I could and learned about their history and customs. I started to feel like I'd found a worthy god to follow, a worthy cause to fight for—balance doesn't really seem like enough after you find out about the lost wonders of ancient times, and the misdeeds that set off the God Wars… I never had any fondness for Saradomin or Zamorak, but knowing just how bad they were…"

Shaking her head in disgust, she continued. "I hesitated to convert right away, because I kept thinking about my parents, and what they might have thought. I—" she paused a moment to take a breath—"it wasn't until I assisted Azzanadra for the second time that I made my decision. I-I admit he was part of the reason I decided to convert, but not the whole reason. He shared great knowledge with me, told me about the wonders of the old empire… I didn't consider the possibility that he might at all notice me; I was still mourning the loss of Brand… But I trusted him."

Her voice was quivering a little. "I grew to believe Zaros' return would be for the greater good, that he would be a greater protector and guardian than Guthix… and in the end, I… I was proven right. I'm sorry, but Guthix wasn't willing to protect the world when it mattered… He flat-out told me as much. Is it not right and responsible, if I'm to protect the world, that I ally myself with a power that can protect it in ways I can't, rather than try to do everything on my own?"

An awkward silence hung over the room, and the druids exchanged odd glances a few times. It seemed quite a long time before Thaerisk spoke again.

"After all that Guthix showed you, you're still willing to trust in another god so readily—a god we know so little about, at that? And for the sake of avenging things that happened thousands of years ago? Saradomin claims to want the best for the world as well!"

He sighed. "Never mind that now; your allegiance is not what concerns us. You're still being foolish, Jaina—do you not see the inherent problems in falling for a Mahjarrat? He's several thousand years old, for one! It would be dreadfully imbalanced, for another! And it's almost certain that he's interested more in your power and skill than in your hand in marriage."

"I know," she said. "I've always appreciated how greatly he believed in me. And balance isn't everything—even if it were, I've faced many powerful beings, including the avatar of a god, and lived, and I've survived quite a few things I shouldn't have! This is hardly that worrisome by comparison…"

"Hardly that worrisome? Do you hear yourself?" Kaqemeex exclaimed. "This is a being who could kill you in the blink of an eye if he wanted!"

"If he had wanted to kill or hurt me, don't you think he would have done so already?" Jaina pointed out. "Doesn't it say a lot that he really is that powerful, but he's never used that power the way Lucien would have? And he's never once threatened or forced me to do anything I didn't want, or thought any less of me for being human…"

"That's likely because you are useful to him," said Thaerisk. "What happens when his god comes back, and you no longer serve a useful purpose?"

"I—" Jaina stopped suddenly, firmly clamping her lips shut before the words on her tongue could spill out. In her indignance, she'd almost let slip the fact that Zaros had returned! That was quite the close call…

Taking a deep breath, she collected her thoughts before she spoke again. "Are you truly so bent on thinking the absolute worst here? He is a dear friend, and has been since I first knew him. He's been far more supportive to me than the Guardians have, or anyone else for that matter. And he does have a softer, more vulnerable side… I try to comfort him at least as much as he might do for me."

Sighing, she stood up. "I know there's no way I can get you to understand… but at least try to understand one thing. I didn't ask for the honor of protecting the world, but I at least am willing to take responsibility and do what I think is best for the greater good. And if we're going to bring up my parents, my father always told me to strive to do what's right and to stay strong in my convictions. I intend to do exactly that—and it's what I have been doing since Guthix's death."

"Are you so sure of that?" Thaerisk was shaking his head. "Even if your intentions are in the right place, you can still be tricked if you're not careful! He may not be Lucien, or be pure evil, but you still shouldn't trust the Mahjarrat too closely."

"You still have time to reconsider, Jaina." Kaqemeex sounded desperate. "Please! You must not become involved with him!"

Jaina froze, feeling her face grow hot, her stomach lurch, and her mouth go dry. She could see her now bright red cheeks partially reflected in the window.

She felt the druids' gazes boring uncomfortably into her, and when she looked back at them, they were staring straight at her, their faces stark white and their eyes wide with shock. Their expressions told her that she hadn't needed to say anything; her reaction had given her away.

"I-I'm sorry," she finally whispered. "About that… i-it's too late now…"

With that she turned and hurried off, leaving the stunned druids sitting there openmouthed.

* * *

It wasn't often that meetings like these were necessary; he could always telepathically contact his kin for trivial matters or simple discussions. Actual visits were generally reserved for important things, and indeed that was why Wahisietel and Akthanakos were here now. Not that Azzanadra minded much; there was something about the physical presence of his loyal brothers that mere telepathy simply couldn't compare to. It reminded him of the days of the empire…

"If our lord has truly returned," Wahisietel was saying, "why, then, did you not inform us?"

Azzanadra couldn't ignore the small pang of guilt he was feeling. He had been so consumed with his search for the elder halls that he had failed to give a thought to his brothers! Once more, he had been remiss in his duties…

"I had certainly intended to," he said, "but I have been focused on the task he gave me. It is vitally important, though I have unfortunately made little progress so far."

"I'm sure it is," Wahisietel continued, "but I do wish we had been informed immediately. Jaina brought the news to me, and she certainly seemed surprised that you left us in the dark."

"Was it only your work for Zaros that was keeping you busy?" Akthanakos asked. "I heard tell of an earthquake up near here recently."

Wahisietel straightened up suddenly. "Oh, I do hope you didn't… Humans would be frightened by the Ritual of Enervation!"

"I—No!" Azzanadra's face stripes grew darker almost immediately. "I left the workers to their own devices, as usual! No one was harmed or frightened, I assure you!"

"Ah, but something did happen, didn't it, brother?" Akthanakos looked very curious now. "I can tell from that look on your face… Why, you haven't been this flustered since—"

Before he could continue, Wahisietel spoke up again, his expression and tone of voice now rather severe. "So, when this earthquake occurred… was Jaina with you, by any chance?"

Azzanadra tensed up, his face stripes almost black now. He was already trying to dispel the memories of that evening, the sights of her, the feel of her, the sounds she made… This was really not the time to be thinking of that…

"So she was, I take it!" Akthanakos chuckled. "Oh my, you did control yourself, yes? It would be quite troublesome if you had accidentally broken something and had to heal her!"

"Take this more seriously, Akthanakos!" Wahisietel shot him a disapproving look before turning to Azzanadra again. "I'm assuming she did willingly go with you? Didn't I tell you how foolish it would be to pursue her?"

"I certainly don't recall you saying such a thing," Azzanadra said, shaking his head. "And yes, she was perfectly willing… This was not our first night together…"

"It wasn't just the earthquake, then?" Akthanakos smiled and laughed a hearty laugh. "My, this is really quite a surprise! Our dear brother, Zaros' favored champion, falling for a pretty human! Well, an unusually accomplished and skillful human, but still!"

He looked a bit thoughtful. "Hmmm, she freed me from a long imprisonment and helped return my god, too… Should I be worried that she'll go for me as well? Humans give each other flowers and sweets to show their interest, if I remember right… I can have a camel deliver them!"

Azzanadra gave him a stern look, trying not to show his discomfort. He was used to Akthanakos' friendly teasing by now, but that particular joke had been a little over the line.

Akthanakos grew quiet and meekly lowered his eyes, his mirthful expression fading. "My apologies; I was merely joking around."

"This isn't the time for that," said Wahisietel, his tone still austere. "Azzanadra, how long have you been involved with her? And why did you let yourself do so?"

Azzanadra wasn't sure why Wahisietel seemed so displeased about the matter. He knew what he was doing, and surely they could all see that she was reliable and trustworthy…

"She confessed to me shortly after Saradomin and Zamorak rushed into battle in Lumbridge," he said quietly. "I asked her to be my consort, and she agreed. As for why I did—" his face stripes darkened slightly for a moment— "I know it may sound strange, but I love her."

Wahisietel shook his head. "Do you not hear how foolish and sentimental you sound? What if she had switched allegiances before Zaros returned? Even though she has proven loyal, not only are human lifespans so short, you could have hurt her or scared her away! You know their courtship rituals are far different!"

Indeed Azzanadra did know; his role as Pontifex Maximus had meant that he had officiated at many weddings over many thousand years. How strange a custom it had seemed—a binding contract for life? Such an arrangement sounded constraining when thinking of the many millennia ahead, but it had never seemed to bother the humans.

Then again, with how prolific humans were at childbearing, the arrangement did make sense, to ensure that their children all had somewhere to live and someone to raise them. On Freneskae, particularly in centuries with many more sacrifices than births, there would have always been someone to take in a child whose mother had been killed or sacrificed, but that did not seem to be as certain for human children…

"It occurs to me," Wahisietel said suddenly, "that when I researched the Guardians of Guthix, I found that they seem to have been either made effectively immortal or had their lives greatly extended thanks to the power Guthix bestowed on them. Something similar happened to Jaina… she will most likely be around for longer than we thought!"

"So you won't have to worry about losing her so soon!" Akthanakos' eyes lit up as he smiled. "It seems Guthix gave us a blessing as well!"

Wahisietel shook his head again. "Lifespan issues or not, it's still foolish! What happens if she distracts you from your duties, or if the turncoats or the other gods' followers find out? What happens if she changes her mind eventually? She might be loyal now, but Sliske was loyal and reliable for thousands of years, and look what he did!"

"Do not compare her to that snake!" Azzanadra's eyes narrowed, and his sharply raised voice was enough to make his brothers jolt upright. "Sliske's true loyalty was only ever to himself! Jaina is nothing like him!"

Wahisietel didn't look entirely convinced, but he remained quiet. Akthanakos looked rather disconcerted, and was glancing warily between the two.

It took Azzanadra a few moments to calm himself, and he breathed deeply before speaking again. "As for the distractions, do you have that little faith in me? I could never forget our lord, not after all he has done for us, after all I have done for him. I told you I was performing duties for him, although I can't disclose the details. And the turncoats will be made to pay for their treason eventually."

He turned to gaze quietly at the altar, thinking over the plans for the days ahead. The traitors would certainly have to wait until the threat of the Elders was dealt with, and the Halls had to be found as soon as possible… but there was one other important thing that crossed his mind, one he wasn't sure it was a good idea to put off too long…

Slowly he turned to his brothers again. "With Zaros back at last, there is something important I wish to ask of Jaina… I am unsure if it is the proper time, but… I intend to ask her to bear my child…"

"That would put her at great risk!" Wahisietel exclaimed. "I know Lucien had a daughter with a human, and I don't think she survived the birth. And then there was Palkeera…"

"There hasn't been a new Mahjarrat on this world since Khazard," Akthanakos mused. "Well, and this daughter of Lucien's you speak of, apparently… But Jaina is powerful and resourceful; I'm sure she has the strength to handle it! I think new children would be a good thing, half human or otherwise! Besides—" he smiled brightly again— "we all saw that you'd make for a wonderful father!"

"Even if all goes well for her," Wahisietel said, "humans consider the marriage ritual extremely important. If a mother has children, but hasn't married the father, she will be looked down on, much like the way cowards were looked down on in our culture, and often receive little support from her neighbors. The children are usually ill-regarded as well… and that's not even considering the way half-breeds might be treated…"

Azzanadra did remember humans in the empire treating that particular ritual with great importance—the wealthier ones had actually sold their daughters to rich men for high prices, as though they were trade goods or livestock; he had never understood that practice—but Jaina hadn't brought it up, nor had she complained about their current arrangement. She seemed content with the way things were, and most humans these days would not be warm to Mahjarrat half-breeds anyway… Still, Wahisietel had a point; there would be questions if she were with child…

"Are you saying, then," he said, "that it would be wisest to engage in this human tradition before asking her to have my child? I would still be there to support her and care for it regardless."

"I am saying that you should consider the matter carefully before you act," said Wahisietel. "I may not be able to convince you that it was foolish to pursue her, but at least I can warn and advise you about important details. You should have a thorough discussion with her when you ask her if she wishes to have children."

"I will support you both," Akthanakos said cheerfully. "After all we've been through to get Zaros back, all we've been through since the empire fell, you deserve a little happiness! Tell me when the baby is on the way, won't you? And don't forget to give her flowers and sweets from time to time!"

"Yes, of course." Azzanadra nodded slowly at each of them, smiling ever so slightly. It might take some time to think the matter over, but he intended to do as both of them asked.

* * *

She looked down at her drink, taking another slow sip, and sighed deeply. How she envied the bandits in the bar, who were singing, dancing, laughing, and generally being happy.

This sort of thing was said to help one forget one's troubles and feel better, but Jaina had certainly never seen it that way before, and she didn't understand it now either. Bandit's brew at least tasted better than disgusting cheap beer, and it did actually pair nicely with kebabs, but drink or no drink, the weight of what the druids had said still hung over her.

She certainly wasn't going to try to drown her sorrows; one drink was quite enough. Contrary to what many bar patrons might insist, there was nothing fun about getting drunk, and she still shuddered when she remembered the bar crawl and how violently sick she'd gotten afterward.

No, she was here partly for a fine meal and a chance to see how the bandits were doing; she rarely ordered drinks, but the kebabs were to die for. The other reason—and the reason she'd bought a drink this time—was because she couldn't stop thinking of her father.

He had told her many stories of his own days as an adventurer, the things he'd seen, the creatures he'd slain, the harsh lessons he'd gotten from having Xenia for a mentor, the foolish habits that had forced him to retire and return to Lumbridge to work off his debts. One of those habits had been frequent visits to bars to drink and goof off with friends, though she found it hard to picture Father, wise, patient, and hard-working, engaging in such uncouth behavior.

He had indeed told her to stay strong in her convictions and do what was right, but ever since she'd left Thaerisk's house, she was wondering if he would think she had stayed true to that advice. The Guthixians might not understand at all, but if her parents had lived, would they have?

"Can I get you anything else?" the barkeep asked, nodding to Jaina. "Another kebab, or perhaps a refill when you're through?"

Jaina shook her head. "Thank you, but I have enough for now."

She turned her attention to her kebab, its mouthwatering smell whisking her back to a summer day in Al Kharid, to the first kebab she'd ever eaten. She'd been ten then, visiting the city with Father on the way to the Mage Training Arena. The bustle of the marketplace, the enchanting songs that the musicians had been playing on the streets, the smell of freshly cooking kebab meat as the vendor prepared it—it had all been so fascinating, but what had made the trip truly special was spending it by her father's side.

What would Father have thought if he could have ever come here, seen how the desert bandits were struggling, desperately clinging to faint hopes that things would get better, before she'd helped them? What would he and Mother have said if she could have told them about the things that led to her conversion right as they'd happened? Jaina surmised that it would've been very hard to get them to understand her relationship with Azzanadra regardless, but perhaps they might have at least understood her reasons for converting had they heard the Zarosian side of the story.

As she ate, she remembered Father's smiling face as he guided her excited steps through the gates of the Mage Training Arena. She heard his voice—"That's a rune guardian, Jaina. Ask it for directions before you start!" Her thoughts swirled through all the spellcasting she'd done in the arena, and soon she again saw Father's proud smile.

The mental images of the arena and Al Kharid gave way for thoughts of the Lumbridge Swamp, the setting sun bathing the trees and wetlands in a soft orange glow, and Father's smile became Mother's. She listened to the frogs' and crickets' evening serenades, and to Mother pointing out the different kinds of mushrooms they were walking past.

And then she was going past Lumbridge Castle, Zanik hurrying along eagerly after her. She heard herself pointing out the castle, the church, the River Lum, the sun—and she felt the cave goblin woman's excitement all over again as she answered her questions. As they passed her family's house, she remembered the small twinge of sorrow she'd felt as she showed Zanik her old room upstairs and the old rope swing between the house and the river.

She had just finished the last of the kebab when she heard a clinking sound. Jaina turned towards the sound, still a bit lost in her reverie, and saw the bandit next to her lightly tapping his mostly empty mug on the countertop.

He gave her a wide grin and turned to face the other patrons, glass in hand. "I propose a toast," he declared loudly. "With our town doing so much better, Lord Azzanadra free, and the long-awaited return of the Great Lord at last, we owe so much to the kind lady who currently graces our presence!"

He proudly raised his glass towards Jaina. "To you and your good fortune! Power to the Great Lord; may he continue to guide your fate always."

Jaina smiled shakily and clinked her glass against his. "Cheers to you too…"

"Hear, hear!" The bandits clinked their glasses in unison and drank heartily, some downing their mugs in a single gulp.

The musician began to play a few notes, and the bandit who had made the toast leaned over to Jaina and whispered excitedly. "Lady, sing with us!"

Everyone started to sing, as if on cue—it was a song she had often heard them singing before, though she never had been able to make out the words. She smiled softly and hummed along as best she could.

When the song concluded, Jaina rested her head in her hand and smiled once more. She felt sure of it, seeing them so happy—she really had taken Father's advice and done what was right. And surely, if he were with her now, he would understand at least that much.

"Any idea why Lord Azzanadra was requesting a ring from Khalil the other day?" she heard someone at a table to her left ask.

"I'm not sure either," his companion said, taking a gulp of his drink. "Perhaps he wants it made in honor of the Great Lord's return? I've never heard of him wearing jewelry before."

Jaina couldn't help but wonder a little about that herself. He had his reasons, she was sure; she could perhaps ask him about it later…

* * *

When she slid through her bedroom window one evening after a particularly long treasure hunt—those scrolls with the scanning orbs were always so troublesome—Jaina was a bit surprised to see that Alathazdrar the demon butler was there, calmly straightening out the bedspread. She didn't usually see him in the evenings, let alone upstairs.

He looked up immediately. "Good evening, Mistress! You're just in time—your lover is here, and has a surprise waiting for you downstairs."

Jaina set her bag down on the bedside table and stretched a bit. "What sort of a surprise is it?" she asked curiously, pulling out her hair ties.

"That I cannot say, Mistress, for then it would no longer be a surprise." The butler shook his head and finished smoothing out a pillow. "Shall I give you time to prepare? I do assume you want to look nice for the occasion."

Jaina straightened up a bit. "Ah, yes… would you please do that?"

Alathazdrar nodded and headed for the door. "I shall inform your lover that you'll be down shortly!"

Jaina rather wanted to wash up; she had intended to have a bath anyway, but that might take her a little too long. It wouldn't do to keep a guest waiting for so long, and certainly not with it being Azzanadra. The wonderful smells coming from downstairs definitely shouldn't be ignored either.

Tossing her dress and overcoat aside, she went to the washing bowl and did her best to get mostly cleaned up quickly, double-checking to make sure she didn't smell too bad before getting dressed. The most suitable thing to wear, of course, was that beautiful shirt, and it wasn't hard to pick a matching skirt.

She styled her hair more quickly than usual, leaving it loose, and hastily slid down the stair-rail. She nearly stumbled as she jumped off, and had to grab the rail to regain her balance.

As she came into the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of a candlelit table with a place all set for her. Azzanadra was quietly sitting there, his eyes lighting up as he spotted her.

"I…" Jaina smiled shakily as she sat down. "This is really quite a surprise… To what do I owe this?"

"Does it surprise you that I have made time to visit you?" Azzanadra looked her over, his smile fading for the moment. "You have been feeling better, I hope?"

She nodded and slid her chair in slightly. "Yes… I-I've missed you…"

"I missed you too." He motioned to the plate before her. "Go on now, you should eat!"

Jaina did so, minding her manners more closely than usual. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed to have something small in one hand, though she might simply be seeing things in the faint candlelight.

Well, she was feeling a bit affectionate anyway, and hopefully a hug would allow her a closer look. As she was finishing up, she started to inch her chair closer to his.

His smile grew a little brighter as she drew closer, and when she reached over to slip her hand into his, he proceeded to lightly caress it, expectantly meeting her gaze. She blinked, unsure of what it was he was looking at her like that for—and then she felt something unusual that hadn't been there before.

Her eyes widened, and she pulled her hand back to look at it. There, on her finger, sat a silvery ring inlaid with four tiny gems; red, blue, pale gray, and black. It was simple, but beautiful, and it already felt strangely comforting when she looked at it.

"Ah, dear Zaros… what is this?"

"It is exactly what you think." Azzanadra smiled again and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she merely continued to stare at the ring openmouthed. It seemed she'd been taken completely off guard, and he hoped she wouldn't be upset.

"You look quite surprised, my dear…"

Jaina quickly turned to look at him, a bit startled at the sound of his voice. "Oh, I-I didn't expect… I never thought you would… I mean, I suspected that the Mahjarrat don't get married even before I knew about the earthquakes…"

"You would be right," Azzanadra said, nodding severely. "The closest we came was regularly seeking out one particular partner for the Ritual of Enervation, and that was not always possible—it was often chaotic, and the fighting could be just as bad as that at the Ritual of Rejuvenation. The duty of child-rearing fell largely to mothers; males almost never knew who their children were. If you wanted to find your father, you would have had to search for him, and he could reject you if he wished." He sighed sadly. "It is possible that I had children… if I did, they are all certainly dead now."

Jaina didn't really know what she should say next, or even how she should feel at the moment. Quietly she squeezed his hand, and then slid over to hug him, resting her head on his shoulder.

As comforting as her touch was, Azzanadra still had yet to hear whether or not she would say yes. Taking her hand once more, he touched the ring and tilted her chin up with his other hand so that her eyes met his. "Jaina, will you accept my proposal?"

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You needn't fear constraint or an end to your adventures; I do understand your free spirit. I merely ask two things of you—that you will not give yourself to another, and that you will be willing to become the mother of my child."

For a moment, Jaina gazed quietly at him, and her eyes lit up as a bright smile appeared on her face. "Then my answer is yes!"

She pulled him into as tight a hug she could manage, sighing contentedly at how warm and wonderful he felt. He returned the embrace, softly stroking her hair.

An important thought suddenly occurred to Jaina, and she sat up straighter. "Wait… how are we going to do this exactly? It will have to be discreet and low-key… but I assume it will still be proper and not spur-of-the-moment on a longboat in two minutes…"

"My lord is willing to make time to preside over our union," Azzanadra said, his voice just a little bit proud. "I discussed it with him beforehand. I also intend for my brothers to be there. And we will meet at the temple, of course—will two weeks' time be enough to prepare?"

"I think I can manage that," she said, nodding. "I mean, I think I won't need that much, that is, if the rites aren't terribly complicated…"

She blinked, frowning thoughtfully. "What exactly is the proper Zarosian wedding rite, anyway? I only know traditional Saradominist and Guthixian druidic rites, I'm afraid…"

"The way it was done in the empire was fairly elaborate, even before you got to the ceremony itself. On the day of the wedding, you would be washed, dressed, and given time to say your final goodbyes to your family and home, and a priestess would then guide you to the temple. You would be wearing a purple dress, a red veil, and red shoes." He closed his eyes a moment, imagining her dressed like that, before he continued. "Your father would hand you off to your husband, and I would perform the ceremony, binding you to one another in the name of Zaros. There would be a feast, particularly a cake, and much dancing afterwards, and at sunset, a group of young children who attended the temple school would lead you to your new home, where your husband waited to greet you."

Jaina knew it would have to happen more quietly and on a considerably smaller scale than that. Could she get her brother to be there in her father's place, and was that a good idea, given that he'd have to be trusted to keep quiet? And how was she even going to get to the temple discreetly? At least if the workers saw her in that sort of getup, they wouldn't think she looked like a bride so much as a very confused Kharidian dancer—though they would still tell her she was overdressed.

"It does sound like it would be impressive," she said, trying to imagine what it might've been like. "A procession of children… I've never heard of anything like that before…"

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger and bit her lip. "Who else is going to be there? Not Sliske, I hope?"

"No… not Sliske. Not after all he's done." Azzanadra's eyes narrowed slightly, and his voice was grim. "He is no brother of mine."

Shaking his head, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let us not speak of him at the moment. Your brother is welcome to come, and I believe Char and Nex may decide to show up as well. If you wish to invite any of your human friends, you should take it up with Zaros first."

Jaina nodded. "I can manage that… Yes, two weeks does seem sufficient…"

She smiled softly and embraced him once more. "I'm still pretty surprised, but… I-I'm happy… I look forward to this…"

Smiling back at her, Azzanadra pulled her closer. "It still seems like a strange custom to me, my dear," he said, letting one hand catch in her hair, "but I do greatly look forward to it as well."

* * *

The Oo'glog spa resort was lively as usual, though thankfully not particularly crowded today. It was a very suitable day for a visit indeed; the spa pools had enough room and there wasn't too much noise or chatter in the air.

Pulling her towel tighter around her, Jaina made her way towards the salt-water spring, shivering a little despite the day's pleasant warmth. She always felt awkward walking from the bank to the spa pools like this, wearing only undergarments and a towel—who knew who might see her like this?

As she got to the pool, she heard a voice call out her name, and she turned towards the sound. She immediately recognized the familiar face, the unmistakable large round eyes—though what was she doing in the Bandos pool?

"Hi, Zanik," she called, waving in greeting. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Zanik was already climbing out of the pool. "It really has! Um… meet me over at the thermal bath, okay? The salt water's a bit chilly today!"

Jaina had wanted to go in the salt-water spring for precisely that reason; the cool water was always so refreshing on a warm day. She did have a lot of catching up to do with Zanik, though, and she didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Carefully spreading out her towel beside the thermal bath, she quickly checked to see that her bindings were secure and slipped into the water. It would be a few minutes before Zanik joined her; the resort had a rule that you had to wash up before going from one pool to another, for very good reasons.

She had settled contentedly into the warm, relaxing water when Zanik's voice snapped her to attention; when she looked up, the cave goblin woman was sliding into the pool beside her.

She glanced over her way. "How have you been doing? You must have been happy with the defeat of Bandos, with the fact that he'll never threaten your people again…"

"Oh, I…" Zanik smiled, her pale green cheeks flushing a soft pink. "I never imagined it would actually happen… But…"

She looked down at the water, and Jaina presumed that there might be something wrong… but with the threat of Bandos gone, what could it be?

"Zanik, are you alright? You're not hurt or anything, I hope?"

Zanik shook her head. "I was feeling a little—what's that surface expression again? Under the weather?"

Jaina couldn't help but gasp. "You're sick?"

Zanik hesitated a moment, and then slowly nodded. "Yes, I was sick, so I've been relaxing here for the past couple days to try and recover… I feel a lot better now, but I hope what I had won't get worse if I leave."

Jaina certainly hoped that this sickness would go away soon, and that it wasn't anything too serious; she didn't want anything bad to happen to Zanik. She had certainly missed her, and it had been some time since they had done anything together.

"I can make you some soup and a cup of tea if you feel sick again," she said, smiling warmly. "Maybe a little Guthix rest potion in the tea would help too—my mother used to make my brother and I take it when we were sick. It does help with a lot of things!"

Zanik's cheeks had reddened considerably. "Oh, you don't have to… Well, I do really like surface food!"

She sat up a little straighter. "So how have things been for you?"

"Well…" Jaina wrung her hands and smiled shakily. "There was something I'd hoped to ask you… but if you're sick and can't make it…"

"I told you, I've been feeling better!" Zanik said, a bit insistently. "I should be back on my feet soon… Please, feel free to ask me!"

Of course, Jaina realized, Zanik would be stronger than to give up and give into some sickness. She shouldn't let her worries overcome her; she had to believe in her, for her sake.

"I have decided to marry once more. It's going to be a small private event, but… I'd really like to see my dear friend there…"

"Really? That's wonderful news!" Zanik exclaimed, her large eyes even wider than usual. "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"A good friend," Jaina said, feeling her cheeks heat up a little. "He's strong, noble, handsome… I could've never imagined I'd meet someone quite like him!"

"You certainly sound so happy—I'm glad for you!" Zanik said brightly. "I'd very much love to come! When is it going to be?"

"Two weeks from now." One particularly important detail suddenly crossed Jaina's mind, and she sat up a bit straighter. "It's going to be a very… religious ceremony… you won't mind, will you?"

Zanik nodded, her excited look not wavering. "I don't mind at all—I mean, it's not like one of the gods is going to be there, right?"

Jaina looked down at her hands. "Ah, well, about that…"

"You don't mean…" Zanik tensed up, a deep frown crossing her face, and swallowed nervously. "That… certainly sounds… unusual…"

"It really is, I know," Jaina said quietly, "but when you're the World Guardian and you're going to be with your god's number one follower, I guess things are a bit… different than usual?"

She lowered her voice and leaned closer to Zanik. "You don't have to worry too much; my god isn't like Bandos. He's trying to keep to the shadows and not draw attention, so please don't tell anyone that you saw him, alright? I had to get permission to invite a friend that could be trusted."

Zanik looked considerably more anxious now. "What will he do to me if I tell?"

"I told you, you don't have to worry!" Taking a deep breath, Jaina placed a hand on the cave goblin woman's shoulder, hoping it would feel reassuring. "No one is going to be smited or harmed, I promise. I'm asking you please not to tell because you're my friend, and I trust you."

Zanik looked up at Jaina for a long moment, her cheeks flushing pink. Slowly her worried frown gave way for a warm smile, and she spoke.

"I might not understand why you want to follow a god, Jaina, but I trust you too. I promise I won't tell anyone I saw your god!"

She blinked curiously. "Where is it going to be, by the way? And who else is coming?"

"You know where the Digsite to the east of Varrock is?" When Zanik nodded, Jaina continued. "That's where you'll need to go. My love has been working on restoring an old underground temple there—it's really impressive how he's made it look! And aside from you, his brothers will be there, and my brother, and a couple other… well, friends of ours. It's not going to be a very big affair at all…"

"Aren't you going to invite anyone else?" Zanik asked. "One of your human friends maybe, like that Ozan fellow I've seen at the Ranging Guild?"

"Oh good Guthix no!" Jaina was shaking her head. "Ozan would tell everyone every juicy detail and make up about ten more. I want to keep this secret for as long as possible!"

Zanik looked a bit puzzled, but she nodded anyway. "Then your secret's safe with me! I'll be there, even if I do get sick again."

She inched closer to Jaina, placing a hand on her forearm. "I know two weeks isn't that long a time to wait, but I'm going to miss seeing you until the big day!"

"I'll miss you too," Jaina said. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

She sat up and slid partially out of the pool, sitting on the side of it. "I'd stay longer if I could, but I'm getting kind of hungry—and I have a lot to do to prepare! It was wonderful seeing you, though!"

She shivered as she slid out of the pool, drawing her towel close around her, and waved to Zanik. The cave goblin woman smiled a little sadly as she waved back.

Jaina was quick to get her bag and go wash up; she was a bit anxious to get dressed again. In the changing room, out of sight of anyone who might stare at her, she calmly dressed and then tied up her hair. When she was done, she sat down to eat the last slice of cake and both of the chocolate bombs she'd been saving for later.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she made her way out of the changing rooms, feeling refreshed and revitalized. She hoped Zanik really was alright, and that whatever seemed to be ailing her was just a passing sickness.

"So you're to be married again, you say? Now why didn't you tell me?"

Jaina froze, feeling a chill down her spine. That voice was familiar… unpleasantly familiar…

Slowly she turned, and there she saw a shadowy-looking cloaked figure. Something about the stranger made her tense up with worry, though she wasn't yet sure what it was…

The cloaked figure beckoned to her. "It's been awhile, Jaina. Miss me yet?"

He waved his hand, and Jaina found herself in the Shadow Realm before she could even think about trying to flee. A sharper chill surged through her, and she tried her best not to show her fear in her voice.

"Why, this is a surprise… If it isn't the one person I'd hoped to see again exactly never…"

"Awww, I missed you too," Sliske said, resuming his true form. His eyes glinted as he gazed at her with that familiar self-assured look of his.

Jaina averted her gaze and stared down at her hands, not wanting to say anything. As much as she often wished for it, she surmised that he would never leave her alone if he could help it.

"I happened to overhear a little something, you know," Sliske said, his eyes fixed intently on Jaina. "You were telling your little goblin friend there that you were to be married again soon…"

She scowled darkly at him, still refusing to meet his eyes. "You're not invited!"

"After all I've done for you, you're still so hostile?" Sliske pretended to cry for a moment, and then his usual smug smile returned. "No matter… I'm certainly surprised that dear Bunny Ears would engage in such a human tradition."

"What do you want with me, Sliske?" Jaina demanded, her voice shaking a little.

"I want to offer you a little gift—a wedding gift, if you will." Sliske's grin seemed to grow wider. "I've had it in mind for awhile now, actually!"

That certainly didn't sound good, if only because it was Sliske… then again, she did have to concede that seeing the Shadow Realm was useful…

"So what is this gift, then?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't tell her it was a surprise.

"Well, I've been looking into Lucien's research lately, and I came across something very interesting… Surely you can guess?"

Leave it to him to play games instead of getting to the point… Her mind raced as she thought over the things she remembered of Lucien. Whatever Sliske was planning likely didn't involve the Staff of Armadyl; he already had the damn thing… and it couldn't involve seeking godhood; he was either already there or not—she surmised not; he had managed to cast magic that affected her, and she certainly hoped he wasn't—and either way, that wouldn't require her. And there was no way he was just going to hand the Staff or the Stone over to her—not that she wanted either of them badly, but still…

"At a loss, World Guardian?" Sliske asked in a mocking tone. "Come on, you're intelligent enough to put the pieces together. I presume you know of the usurper's newest leader?"

It took Jaina a few moments to realize what he meant. "What does Moia have to do with me—wait… she had a human mother…"

"Precisely," Sliske said. "Now do you understand?"

"Why do I need anything from you to have a child? Do you think I would ever let you touch me?" Jaina recoiled, her skin crawling at the thought of such a thing. "And If I did have children, I wouldn't allow you anywhere near them!"

Sliske merely laughed. "Oh, if only it were as simple as you think! It may only take mere intercourse for humans to be conceived, but for Mahjarrat, a little more is required. No matter how hard Azzanadra might try, without divine energy, it will be quite impossible for you to have a child together! Why do you think our numbers are so few now, if it were truly as simple as you thought?"

Jaina wasn't quite sure how to answer that, or even how she felt. She hadn't really considered the question of children too much before; there were so many other things on her mind that the thought rarely came up. The last time she had truly thought about it had been quite awhile ago; a part of her had been deeply saddened by the fact that she had failed to conceive a child with Brand… Vargas would have been so happy if he could have at least had a grandchild…

She was hardly averse to the idea of a child, but neither did she badly want one right away, and she certainly didn't want Sliske involved. If divine energy of some kind was truly necessary, couldn't she simply pray for aid from Zaros? He could certainly lend a hand there…

"Where are you going to get divine energy anyway?" she finally asked. "What are you even planning?"

"Where am I going to get it, you say?" Sliske burst into sudden laughter, and had to pause to regain his composure. "You're hardly the only one who's been making use of the wisp colonies, you know. I've harvested a suitable amount of energy from the wisps for use in the ritual you'll undergo—it isn't very complicated; I simply have to infuse you with enough of the energy to allow you to conceive. If the ritual is done correctly, your chance of a child will go from impossible to nearly certain!"

He paused a moment before he spoke again. "You'll need to willingly accept it, of course, and even then it will be painful and overwhelming. I can cast a spell that will make you sleep for the duration of the ritual, so you won't have to endure unimaginable pain as the energy floods your body…"

A shiver of dread shot through Jaina. How much of the stuff was he even going to use for this ritual, if it was going to be that painful? What would it even do to her? What changes would it make to her? And the thought of being in a magical sleep, completely at his mercy… She shuddered and started to inch away from him, and she couldn't hide the shaking in her voice.

"You're… you're not going to take advantage of me while I'm unconscious?"

Sliske's eyes narrowed, and he suddenly yanked her closer telekinetically, his usual grin replaced with a harsh glare. "Do you take me for a brute? Do you despise me so much that you'll assume the worst of me in any given situation?"

Jaina felt her spine tense up. She had never seen him this angry before, and it was so sudden, too…

"You… you tried to kill me, and you murdered the god of my childhood!" she shot back, her voice shaking even more. "You were going to make me a slave, robbed of my free will! And with the way you stare at me sometimes… i-it's not really a stretch to believe you might do that!"

"I told you I'm not trying to collect you anymore, and that has nothing to do with whether or not I'd force myself on you." His tone was cold and severe, and his glare seemed to pierce her. "Hate me all you like, Jaina, but do not suggest I would resort to something so tasteless. I do have standards, you know."

He straightened his large collar a bit. "Furthermore, my offering you this gift does not necessarily mean I intend your child to be mine. Maybe I want to give Azzanadra a little shock… maybe I might even want to see him happy about something other than Zaros. We go way back—you should have seen how he used to act around the young ones who might've been his children! They all rejected him, of course, but you would've thought it touching, I'm sure."

Drawing closer to her, he smirked once more, his voice already back to that usual, infuriatingly smarmy tone. "Or perhaps I simply want to give you a gift—we are still friends, whether you like it or not. I may even merely be bored, and I felt like adding a little spice into your life! Never mind the why, my reasons are my reasons."

Jaina hardly felt at all reassured by any of that—in fact, she felt a little more uneasy now. In some ways, he was even scarier when angered than he was otherwise, and a part of her still feared he might physically lash out at her. On the other hand, he'd regained his composure rather quickly… The one thing she could always tell about Sliske was that she never could tell with Sliske, and she was fairly certain he wasn't making this offer without some sort of motive that would benefit him personally as well.

It took a few moments before she spoke again. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

"I was wondering if you would ask that!" Sliske laughed a bit again, his golden eyes almost lighting up. "Well, I did tell you that you'll have to willingly accept the infusion, otherwise your powers will prevent it from working; I can't force this on you. But there is a catch I didn't mention yet! If the ritual is successful and you do conceive, you're likely to have complications you wouldn't have with a fully human baby, and I can't guarantee you'll survive the birth."

Jaina's eyes grew wide, and Sliske placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Oh, don't be so alarmed!" he said. "Poor Moia's mother may have never had much of a chance, but your odds of making it are much better, thanks to your powers. Still, there's a real chance you won't make it; I'm simply pointing out that you shouldn't get overconfident!"

"I could very well die giving birth to a fully human baby, too," she pointed out, jerking indignantly away from him. "Are there any other catches?"

"Ah yes—the ritual is going to take awhile to complete." Sliske sounded much more serious, and he squarely met her gaze. "Your body will need time to adjust to that much divine energy, and I have to infuse you a little at a time and not all at once… by my calculations, it will take about ten days total. You're going to be asleep for most of it, at least!"

He smiled again, her eyes never leaving her. "Well, World Guardian? I believe I've been quite straightforward with you for a change. Won't you kindly accept my generous offer?"

Well, he had gone into considerable detail, and Jaina wasn't sure if he was leaving anything out, but she still didn't dare trust him as far as she could throw the Wizards' Tower. If she wanted to have a child, it would be far more sensible to simply take the matter to Zaros, if and when he had the time to spare. Besides, she didn't want to leave Azzanadra out of the discussion; it would be his child too.

"I-I suppose I'll consider it, but I don't think I should be asleep for a week and a half or more…" She slowly started to inch away from him. "I-I really must be getting back to all the things I need to do…"

"Oh wait, I forgot, there's another catch!" Sliske's voice had a singsong tone to it, and he was smirking more broadly than before. "I'm not letting you out of the Shadow Realm until you agree."

Jaina stopped short, staring blankly at him. Of course she should've expected he wouldn't take no for an answer…

"So I never truly had a choice in the matter?"

Sliske merely nodded. "I can hardly just let you refuse my heartfelt gift, after all the effort I went to to prepare it! And I certainly can't have you run off to tell Azzanadra, either! The look on his face when he sees the surprise he's in for is something I'm so looking forward to!"

Jaina felt her heart sink like a stone. Sliske had her completely at his mercy, and he'd probably planned this carefully so that he'd get his way in the end anyway. And there was no way she could outwit him, either… She wondered if he could ever truly be stopped, as she often had, but she'd have to ponder that another time; there was no way out of this one but to accept his terms.

She hung her head. "Alright, you slimy bastard, you win again! I'll go through with your ritual thing…"

"Awww, I knew you would! Come with me." Sliske stretched out his hand, and Jaina reluctantly came closer. He slowly slid an arm around her shoulders before teleporting them both to a cold, dark room.

Shivering uncontrollably, Jaina looked around her new surroundings. They were definitely still in the Shadow Realm, and the place seemed to be some kind of laboratory from the looks of it. There were three or four lab tables, one of which had a fresh pillow on it, a desk off to the side was cluttered with tomes and research notes, and the shelves were full of various magical-looking reagents and items.

Leading her over to the table with the pillow, Sliske urged her to climb onto it. She did so, still shivering, her heart pounding at the thought of what awaited her.

She saw him bring over a few large glass jars, and her eyes widened—in all her time divining, she had never seen that much divine energy all there at once! The soft glow of the different energies and their dazzling colors did soothe her a little bit, though…

Sliske loomed over her, one of the jars in hand. "Brace yourself, Jaina… let it in, don't resist…"

With that he set to work, and Jaina shivered as she felt him place the first large chunk of energy on her stomach. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax as she allowed it in.

At first she only felt a small burst of power in her stomach; whether it felt freezing, shocking, burning, or all three at once, she couldn't tell. Then she felt it again, stronger, more intense… Soon the powerful sensation coursed through all of her, and the overwhelming pain made her want to scream.

She barely managed to register that she was growing weary; the part of her that could still think in this state of terrible pain hoped that sleep would claim her quickly. As her vision slowly faded, the last thing she could make out was Sliske's insufferable smug smirk.

* * *

She woke to the sound of loud sobbing beside her, and curiously she shifted a bit towards the sound, her mind still lingering in that halfway place between waking and sleep. Slowly Jaina opened her eyes and tried to blink the sleep away.

The morning light shining in her bedroom window had never felt so warm and inviting before, though she wasn't sure how she had ended up asleep in her bed. She didn't recall returning home or going to sleep; she was even still dressed and wearing her bag.

The sobbing was coming from nearby, and she looked toward the sound worriedly. There, on the bed beside her, sat Strawberry the baby troll, his face buried in his tiny hands as he bawled loudly.

Jaina sat up slowly, nearly falling back down again; she had to quickly fall back on the headboard and pillow to stay upright. She was surprised at how weak she felt—what had happened to her?

"Strawberry?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

Strawberry lowered his hands, and he immediately stopped wailing as he saw Jaina. A great big smile spread across his face, and he clapped his hands. "You wake up! You wake up!"

He scrambled over to give her a tight hug, and Jaina smiled softly down at him. "Yes, yes I did… but why were you crying?"

Strawberry's smile faded. "You not wake up," he said. "Wong time you not wake up. We twy wake you up, it no work. Strawberry thought you sleep fowever…"

He buried his face in her skirt, and she softly stroked his head. "I-I didn't mean to sleep so long… in fact I don't really know what happened at all… But I promise I won't scare you like that again, okay?"

Gently setting him beside her, she did her best to stand up, holding onto a bedpost for support. It was hard to stay upright, and her stomach felt so empty… She really, really needed something to eat, right away.

She did her best to hurry downstairs to the kitchen, sliding down the stair-rail instead of trying to walk down the stairs. When she got there, she had to sit down in the nearest chair to catch her breath.

"Mistress! You have awoken at last!" The demonic butler's voice sounded greatly relieved. "You must be hungry—I shall fetch you some bread and water, and I can make you a stew as well!"

Jaina nodded, hearing her stomach growl at the prospect. "Thank you, Alathazdrar. That reminds me, I need to pay you soon, yes?"

"You needn't worry about that at the moment, mistress," Alathazdrar said, bringing over two loaves of bread and a glass of water. "You should focus on restoring your energies and recovering after that long magically induced sleep!"

"Magically induced sleep?" Jaina blinked curiously. "How… how long was I out for?"

"I am unsure, I'm afraid." The demon butler shook his head. "The young troll first saw you back in your bed five days ago, and only after you had failed to awaken the day after that did I investigate and realize it was a magical sleep. I suspect it may have lasted about a week, though I do not know the cause of it…"

Jaina merely listened in silence as she set upon the bread and water. She slowed down after the first few bites, not wanting any of it to come back up. Now she knew why she was so hungry, at least…

Alathazdrar looked over at her with concern as he stirred the stew pot. "What happened to you that would result in such a spell being cast on you? Do you recall what happened before you fell asleep?"

Jaina frowned and swallowed. She was feeling a bit better thanks to having something to eat, but she still couldn't remember how it was she'd been magically put to sleep. She could recollect a brief moment of terrible pain, but not much else…

"I-I wish I knew," she said, taking a sip of water. "It's rather frightening not to know… and I don't think it was a good thing that happened either. I should investigate to find out later…"

She ate quietly, making sure to take it slow. When she had finished the second loaf of bread, the butler was bringing over another glass of water and a bowl of stew.

"You'll be glad to know that your pets have all been remarkably well-behaved while you were asleep," he said, placing the bowl before her. "They even helped make sure you were resting comfortably."

Jaina wasn't usually terribly fond of stew, but the one in front of her smelled positively inviting now. She raised it to her lips and drank a little bit of it slowly.

She no longer felt so faint, and her head felt much clearer, but it was still troubling that she didn't know what had happened. She was pretty sure her memory hadn't been tampered with this time, and she did faintly recall that strange pain… So why were her thoughts so hazy?

When she was through, she stood up and nodded to the butler. "Thank you again, Alathazdrar. Shall I give you a tip for your excellent service?"

Alathazdrar bowed graciously. "It was no trouble, Mistress. Seeing you recover will be payment enough for now."

Jaina made a mental note to give him a good tip when she paid him later, and she nodded graciously to him before heading upstairs to check her bag. She really needed to make up for lost time and catch up on a lot of things that needed doing.


End file.
